Jordyn Raelynn Lupin
by PadfootsGirlxxx
Summary: Jordyn never knew why her parents had left her on the door step of her caretakers that chilly evening of the 31st of March... She'd thought about it her entire life. When a sudden break through appears in the mystery she, along with her best friend Lily are whisked away into a world of dragons, phoenixes, magic and new opportunities.


Jordyn Raelynn Lupin was a perfectly normal 11 year old...well all most normal.

For one thing Jordyn was adopted. Found on the door step of her family's home on the 31st of March 1964 which her adopted parents had chosen for her fourth birthday (as she looked about that age). No one knew who her parents were or why they left her on the door step of her parents' home wrapped in nothing but a warm , grey, woollen blanket with the name '_Jordyn Raelynn Lupin'_ embroiled in dark green thread. Sometimes it saddened her to think that her parents didn't want her. But she tried not to think about that.

Now as I was saying, Jordan wasn't completely normal (well, was anyone?)

You see Jordyn lived at 6 Privet Drive Surrey, which is the house right next door to her best friend Lily Evans who was also 11. Lily and Jordyn were as close as sisters in fact most thought they were!

They both had golden tans, due to their recent holiday together in the Caribbean, they both had a light sprinkle of freckles across their noses and had wide eyes, Lily's an emerald green and Jordan's a sparkling grey, both girls were roughly the same height (Jordyn being slightly taller) and both had long slightly curled hair, Lily's a dark red and Jordyn's a golden blonde.

Jordyn awoke with a yawn on the morning of August 1st; she opened her wide grey eyes and looked around her room. Well her room wasn't really a room but the small dark cramped attic at the top of the house. You see, Jordyn's adoptive parents weren't the nicest, well they were perfectly fine at first as they hadn't been able to conceive before, but once Luke and Adam had been born everything changed, they started spending all their time with him and leaving her on the sidelines, not that she had noticed at the mere age of 4 ½ .

The Sullivan family house had 6 bedrooms and one attic, one for her Mother and Father, one for Luke, one for Adam, one for Jamie, one that was converted into a library and the other room was saved in case either her Mothers or her Fathers family came to visit and that left the attic to her.

The small dusty, spider infested room had become a kind of sanctuary to Jordyn, it saved her from her parents hateful words, her brothers' taunting among other things.

Her parents hadn't been up to the attic since it had been dubbed her room when she was 3. The attic once had been full of things her brothers and parent's didn't want. But once Jordyn had sorted through the junk and donated what she didn't need to charity she had discovered she actually had a pretty awesome room. Her room consisted of a king single grey sofa bed that (thanks to the help of Lily was covered in deep blue green sheets. She had discovered an old dark wooden bookcase full of amazing books, Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, and her collection was continuously growing as her brothers read books once before deciding they didn't want the book anymore. Jordyn had an old wooden dresser that matched her book case on one wall and a large silver and green ornate mirror hanging over it. Jordyn also managed to repair a laptop and a cell phone that had been broken by Luke and that was sitting on her dark wooden desk. She had one large window that was directly above her bed.

Jordyn ran over to her window, her green curtains blowing in the wind through the cool air which was refreshing against her warm body. Jordyn separated her curtains and looked out her window where Lily was leaning outside her window in the same position, her grey curtains billowing in the breeze.

Lily lived on the top floor of her house, her window facing the side wall of Jordan's house and rested a little below Jordyn's window.

"Oh" Thought Jordyn with a grin "Its Lily's Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Tiger Lily" smiled Jordyn

"Thanks Jordyn" cheered Lily

They shared one more smile before running down stairs to where their families were eating breakfast.

Jordyn raced downstairs, taking her usual seat at the table and helped herself to some toast.

"Jordyn" Her mother nodded in her direction curtly before turning back to her cooking.

"Girl, don't you have something to say to your brothers?" asked their Father in a stern voice

"Good Morning Luke" Jordyn said in the cheeriest voice she could muster.

"Morning Jordyn" sneered Luke Sullivan, her 7 ½ year old adoptive brother who tripped her as she walked past.

"Morning Adam"

"Hey Jordyn" grinned Adam Sullivan in an evil manner, who was Luke's twin and was currently stuffing his face with bacon.

"Good Morning Sissy!" grinned Jamie Sullivan, who was 6, and he jumped off his seat to give her a hug, earning him disapproving glances.

Jamie, though young was her favourite brother. He was the only brother who didn't treat her like scum or like a burden.

"Thanks Jay, Good Morning to you too" Jordyn replied hugging him back

"Now... Eat up Jordyn, You have to be at Lily's in twenty minutes" said her Father, spitting out her name

"Dad, we live next door" she replied bluntly

Her father gave her a stern look.

"Okay, Okay" she replied, helping herself to some cereal. Just as she had started to eat a loud birdlike screech stopped her.

Jordyn looked to her right where her family was staring slightly opened mouthed at the window, she turned around to see what all the commotion was about and she too was shocked. Standing on her window sill was a gorgeous tawny brown owl and in its foot was a letter on parchment with an address written in green print.

"_Miss Jordan Raelynn Lupin, Kitchen, 6 Privet Drive, Surrey"_

"Wow" breathed Jordyn in awe as she accepted the letter from the owl, ignoring the gasps of protest from her family. The owl gave her an affectionate nuzzle before flying out through the window. Jordyn raced to the window. She watched as the same owl who delivered an owl to her flew into Lily's house.

"So whatever is in this letter, Lily has one as well" thought Jordyn, before returning to her breakfast, eating it as fast as possible so she could get to Lily's.

"Wicked!" cried Luke sarcastically, who was for once not looking at his Game-boy.

"Sweet" breathed Adam

Jordyn finished her breakfast and dumped her bowl in the sink, racing up stairs before her parents or brothers could even get a word in about the letter.

She ran up to her room and opened her dresser. She grabbed her favourite black mini skirt and a nice green and grey striped t-shirt with the words _'I'm blonde, what's your excuse'_ printed on it. Lily had gotten it for her last Christmas. She pulled her green knee high converse out of the drawer and got favourite black shoulder bag. She threw in her swimming costume (it was summer and Lily had an amazing pool), her mobile, Lily's present, her pyjamas (as this was a sleepover party), clothes for the next day and finally placed the letter on top.

"Bye Mother, Bye Father, Bye Boys, See you later" She yelled as she raced through the front door, down the foot path and into Lily's drive way. Opening the door she raced to the kitchen where Lily was about to open a letter that looked identical to hers.

"Lily! Happy Birthday!" she cried , startling Lily.

"Jordyn" she said, as she tried to hide her letter under her plate.

"Good Morning Mr and Mrs Evans"

"How many times do we have to tell you Jordyn, call us Rose and Mitchell" exclaimed Rose Evans

"Okay, Thanks Mrs E- Rose" replied Jordan earning a smile in return

"Happy Birthday Lily! Oh hey Jordyn!" smiled Petunia as she came down the stairs wearing a lovely floral print dress

"Hey Tuney!" grinned Jordan "Where are you going dressed all fancy?"

"I hope you don't mind Lils, but Justin, you know the really cute guy from my Spanish class, yeah, he asked me out today so I was going to go to the movies and have lunch with him. I promise I'll be back for dinner." said Petunia smiling hopefully

"No problem Tuney! Go get him!" smiled Lily

"Thanks, I love you" grinned Petunia as she raced upstairs to grab her purse.

"Love you too!" yelled Lily, and within moments of appearing Petunia was gone.

Jordyn stared at the place where Petunia had stood, before returning her focus back to the reason she had come here in the first place.

"Oh Lils, Don't worry about the letter, I got one too!"

"Really?" asked Lily in disbelief

"Yeah, look" replied Jordyn as she pulled the letter out of her bag. "It was delivered by an owl!"

"I know! Weird right?" exclaimed Lily, clearly glad that she wasn't the only person who received a letter from an owl.

"I wanted to open them together, I saw the owl fly to your house after going to mine" explained Jordyn at the look of Lily's questioning glance.

"Okay" smiled Lily "On 3"

"1" grinned Jordan in anticipation

"2" said Lily

"3" they cried in unison tearing open the letter

Jordyn's eyes quickly scanned the letter.

"_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Lupin,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress"**_

"Magic?" they exclaimed in unison

"What!" cried Lily's parents, ripping the letter's out of their hands reading them over.

"Magic" Lily and Jordyn cried looking at one another.

"Magic! But Magic isn't real" exclaimed Mitchell, reading the letter over.

Lily and Jordyn decided to leave Rose and Mitchell alone so they could absorb this information.

They raced up to Lily's room and Jordyn walked to Lily's wardrobe, choosing a mini skirt similar to her own and a grey and blue t-shirt that had the words _'Don't mess with a red'_ on it. Lily quickly dressed as Jordan selected grey high top converse for her to wear.

"Do you think the letter was legitimate?" asked Lily nervously as Jordyn tied her hair up in a high pony tail and placed a grey head band on top of her head, before she stole one of Lily's green head bands that she refused to wear as it 'Made her hair look like Christmas' and put it on her own head.

"I'm not sure, it looked real but... how can we tell?" asked Jordyn before flopping next to Lily on her bed.

"I don't know..." cried Lily helplessly "But it feels right"

"Yeah it does"


End file.
